


Percy Jackson group chat

by Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream



Series: Fandom group chats [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I have no clue why I am writing, Multi, group chat with the seven, is this where my life has lead me, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream/pseuds/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group chat with the Seven!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Piperlongstockings= Piper McLean  
> Superman= Jason Grace  
> AquaLad= Percy Jackson  
> Booklion= Annabeth Chase  
> Leoisnotfire= Leo Valdez  
> Littlebear= Frank Zhang  
> JewlTheif= Hazel Levesque
> 
> This is set in right before the end of events in TOA and in this we are pretending Leo didn't go to Calypso and is back at camp

Piperlongstockings has started group chat

Piperlongstockings has named group chat the Seven Baes 

Piperlongstockings has added Superman, Aqualad, Booklion, Leoisnotonfire, Jewltheif, and Littlebear

Piperlongstockings: hey Baes!

Booklion: can we refrain from using the word bae, please? 

Jewltheif: what does bae even mean

Leoisnotonfire: before all else Haz

Jewltheif: ohhhhh

Littlebear: Leo what have you done to me

Leoisnotonfire: what did I do

Littlebear: you've ruined my life

Leoisnotonfire: still not sure what you mean

Littlebear: I finally listened to Hamilton

Leoisnotonfire: FUCKING FINALLY

Jewltheif: Language!

Leoisnotonfire: isn't it amazing?!?!

Littlebear: I've just been listening to it non-stop 

Leoisnotonfire: it's perfection 

Jewltheif: what exactly is Hamilton 

Booklion: yeah you always talk about it what is it about 

Leoisnotonfire: HAMILTON IS THE BEST THING EVER!!! 

Leoisnotonfire: it is a hip hop Broadway musical about our founding father Alexander Hamilton 

Piperlongstockings: I'm downloading it right now

Leoisnotonfire: YAY! 

Leoisnotonfire: Frank what's your favorite song?

Littlebear: Dear Theodosia by far

Littlebear: it's just the sweetest song ever and it warms my heart

Littlebear: what's yours?

Leoisnotonfire: burn ;)

Littlebear: of course it is

Booklion: where is Percy and Jason? 

Piperlongstockings: no clue

Jewltheif: Frank how do I work the music app again? 

Littlebear: I'll be right there 

Superman: I'm here

Superman: sorry I was busy gushing about how perfect will and Nico are to Reyna 

Piperlongstockings: aren't they

Booklion: I'm so happy they're FINALLY together 

Leoisnotonfire: the sexual tension was killing me

Leoisnotonfire: you know who would make a great couple though?

Piperlongstockings: who

Superman: who? 

Booklion: Who? 

Leoisnotonfire: Rachel and Reyna

Superman: holy ship 

Piperlongstockings: SHIP SHIP SHIP!!!!!

Booklion: we need to get them together like now. 

Littlebear: I'm back and Hazel is now listening to Hamilton 

Littlebear: I agree with Annabeth 

Leoisnotonfire: let's do it.

Leoisnotonfire: we can make plans for when everyone comes to visit for spring break we can get them together

Booklion: let's go team! 

Piperlongstockings: GO GO POWER RANGERS 

Superman: MIGHTY MORPHING POWER RANGERS

Aqualad: guys help 

Aqualad: guys Apollo is in my house 

Aqualad: guys he's taking a shower in my shower 

Aqualad: help


	2. The Nico di Angelo protection Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqualad: you guys are kinda of gay 
> 
> Leoisnotonfire: dude we are super gay
> 
> Mr.Sunshine: I literally thought they were dating for the longest time 
> 
> TheQueen: the bromance is strong with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheQueen= Reyna 
> 
> Mr.Sunshine= Will 
> 
> Booklion= Annabeth 
> 
> Aqualad= Percy 
> 
> Jewltheif= Hazel 
> 
> Leoisnotonfire= Leo 
> 
> Superman= Jason 
> 
> Piperlongstockings= Piper
> 
> Littlebear= Frank

TheQueen has created a group chat

TheQueen has named group chat Nico di Angelo protection Squad 

TheQueen has added Booklion, Mr.Sunshine, Jewltheif, Littlebear, Aqualad, Superman, Leoisnotonfire, and Piperlongstockings, 

TheQueen: welcome to the first meeting of the Nico di Angelo protection Squad 

TheQueen: as president of the Squad I vote our first order of business is getting weapons 

Mr.Sunshine: as his boyfriend shouldn't I be president 

Jewltheif: as his sister shouldn't I be president 

Superman: as his cousin shouldn't I be president 

Aqualad: hey I'm his cousin too! 

Aqualad: and I've known him longer! 

Superman: fine...

Superman: as his best friend shouldn't I be president 

TheQueen: I'm his best friend 

Superman: fine then I'm his best friend who isn't a girl 

TheQueen: Leo is his best friend who isn't a girl

Superman: SINCE WHEN ARE NICO AND LEO FRIENDS 

Piperlongstockings: yeah Leo used to go on about how creepy he is 

Leoisnotonfire: since I found out he's a huge nerd 

Booklion: go on

Aqualad: Nico is a nerd? 

 

Leoisnotonfire: oh he's like the biggest nerd

Mr.Sunshine: he's in love with mythomagic 

Jewltheif: he's read Harry Potter 15 times this year

TheQueen: he watches so much fucking anime 

Jewltheif: language!

Leoisnotonfire: his favorite anime is Black Butler FYI 

Littlebear: he's also Hamiltrash 

Superman: Frank how the hades do you know this

Littlebear: because I'm Hamiltrash and Hamiltrash can sense other Hamiltrash 

Littlebear: also I'm dating his sister 

Mr.Sunshine: he watches so much YouTube 

Leoisnotonfire: do you want to know how we became friends?

Piperlongstockings: YES

Booklion: yes 

Aqualad: YEAH

Superman: no 

Leoisnotonfire: so there I was eating dinner at my table

Leoisnotonfire: quietly singing my favorite song from my favorite band 

Leoisnotonfire: if we were gay by ninja sex party 

Leoisnotonfire: and suddenly I hear someone singing along with me 

Leoisnotonfire: so I look around trying to find who had such great taste 

Leoisnotonfire: and then I see him

Leoisnotonfire: and he sees me 

Leoisnotonfire: and we lock eyes 

Leoisnotonfire: and that's how we knew we were meant to be 

Piperlongstockings: THATS ADORABLE 

Aqualad: you guys are kinda of gay 

Leoisnotonfire: dude we are super gay

Mr.Sunshine: I literally thought they were dating for the longest time 

TheQueen: the bromance is strong with them 

Jewltheif: I think it's adorable 

Piperlongstockings: same 

Booklion: I ship it 

Mr.Sunshine: well if I die anytime soon Leo can date him 

Aqualad: maybe I want to date him! 

Leoisnotonfire: you're not his type though 

Aqualad: LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT I AM EVERYONES TYPE 

Jewltheif: Language! 

Superman: you're not my type

Piperlongstockings: LIES 

Booklion: SO MANY LIES 

Leoisnotonfire: WHY THE FUCK YOU LYING 

Jewltheif: LANGUAGE 

Littlebear: WHY YOU ALWAYS LYING 

Mr.Sunshine: MMMM OH MY GODS 

TheQueen: STOP FUCKING LYING!

Jewltheif: LANGUAGE!!!!!!!!

Leoisnotonfire: Hazel is to innocent for us 

TheQueen: she really is 

TheQueen: THE POINT IS I am president and that final

Superman: fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the headcanon on how Nico and also are the huge nerds and the headcanon on how they would be besties so I combined them!


	3. The Hamiltrash Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette: we should try to figure out who all our friends would be in Hamilton 
> 
> HerculesMulligan: Hazel is Eliza 
> 
> KingGeorge: both are pure cinnamon rolls 
> 
> JohnLaurens: Annabeth is Washington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheQueen=Reyna  
> Booklion= Annabeth   
> Aqualad= Percy   
> Leoisnotonfire/Lafayette= Leo   
> Littlebear/HerculesMulligan= Frank   
> DaOracle/ANDPEGGY= Rachel   
> Superman= Jason   
> Piperlongstockings= Piper   
> Mr.Sunshine/JohnLaurens= Will   
> TheGhostKing/KingGeorge=Nico  
> JewlTheif= Hazel

Aqualad has created a group chat 

Aqualad has named group chat WHAT TIME IS IT?!?! 

Aqualad had added Littlebear, JewlTheif, Leoisnotonfire, Booklion, TheQueen, DaOracle, TheGhostKing, Piperlongstockings, Mr.Sunshine, and Superman

Aqualad: WHAT TIME IS IT 

Leoisnotonfire: SHOW TIME 

Littlebear: SHOW TIME

TheGhostKing: SHOW TIME 

DaOracle: SHOW TIME 

Mr.Sunshine: SHOW TIME 

Jewltheif: Hammer time 

Booklion: 5:26 

TheQueen: 2:26 

Superman: CLOBBERING TIME 

Piperlongstockings: SUMMER TIME 

Aqualad: Piper had the answer I was go for 

Aqualad: twenty gold stars for Piper 

Piperlongstockings: aw thanks boo <3

Leoisnotonfire: HAMILTRASH 

Littlebear: WE SHOULD START OUR OWN SQUAD! 

DaOracle: LETS DO IT 

DaOracle has left group chat 

Littlebear has left the group chat 

TheGhostKing has left the group chat 

Leoisnotonfire has left the group chat 

Mr.Sunshine has left the group chat 

Aqualad: what the hell 

JewlTheif: don't ask 

\---

Leoisnotonfire has created group chat 

Leoisnotonfire has named Hamiltrash 

Leoisnotonfire has added TheGhostKing, DaOracle, Littlebear, and Mr.Sunshine 

Leoisnotonfire has changed their name to Lafayette 

Littlebear has changed their name to HerculesMulligan 

Mr.Sunshine has changed their name to JohnLaurens

TheGhostKing has changed their name to KingGeorge

DaOracle has changed their name to ANDPEGGY

Lafayette: we should try to figure out who all our friends would be in Hamilton 

HerculesMulligan: Hazel is Eliza 

KingGeorge: both are pure cinnamon rolls 

JohnLaurens: Annabeth is Washington 

ANDPEGGY: HOLY SHIT YES 

ANDPEGGY: Reyna is Angelica 

Lafayette: Piper is Maria 

Lafayette: Percy Alexander 

Lafayette: because everyone wants to fuck him 

ANDPEGGY: totally 

ANDPEGGY: but who would Jason be 

KingGeorge: AARON FUCKING BURR 

JohnLaurens: HOLY SHIT YES 

Lafayette: *DYING* 

HerculesMulligan: Who would Thomas Jefferson and James Madison be? 

JohnLaurens: Thomas Jefferson could be Meg and James Madison could be my dad 

ANDPEGGY: YES 

ANDPEGGY: AND CHARLES LEE CAN BE CLARISSA 

Lafayette: YES 

JohnLaurens: DOES THIS MEAN I CAN SHOOT CLARISSA 

KingGeorge: don't throw away your shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such Hamiltrash


End file.
